Times Change
by monochromememories9
Summary: It's Hogwarts' Five-Year Reunion And what has Hermione been up to? What will her friends say?


**A/N: First one shot! PLease read and review, might be a little wonky, I didn't exactly control myself. :D**

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, looking critically at herself. Her hair was up in a twist, with loose strands in the front framing her face. She bent down to pick up the purple dangling earrings and put them on. They did not match her long, slinky and sleeveless silver, black and gold dress, but they certainly matched her amethyst and diamond wedding ring.

She had been married two years, but she didn't want kids so early in her twenties, and was glad she had chosen that. She heard her husband calling from the hall. "Just a minute, dear." She cast one last look at herself in the mirror and walked out, picking up her black and golden wrap and purse.

She could hear her husband muttering,"...how long is she going to take, I swear it doesn't take three hours-" he stopped short upon seeing her, and she smiled. "Come on, Draco, let's go. We'll be late. Now pick up your jaw, and get a move on"

On hearing those words, Draco Malfoy immediately smirked. He had certainly succeeded in transforming his wife into a Slytherin. He knew it had always been there, but he did bring out the best in her, after all.

They flooed to the Three Broomsticks, and waited in a corner booth for their friends to arrive. Hermione saw Harry and Ron arrive, with their wives, and turned away while they scowled at her husband, so that they wouldn't recognize her. Finally, Pansy arrived with Blaise, quickly followed by Theo and Luna. The boys began to talk Quidditch while the girls gossiped and discussed their dresses while they awaited the arrival of the final members of their party, Marcus Flint and his wife, Daphne.

Luna was wearing a strapless ice blue gown, with her pale blond hair fell around her wildly, reaching almost the small of her back. Pansy, wore an emerald cocktail dress, which swept the floor behind her. Her hair, pulled back with a silver comb, had a single streak of silver and green, Slytherin colours, naturally.

Daphne and Marcus finally arrived, and the party decided to get a move one. Hermione decided she was not going to be nervous for her five-year reunion. If her friends didn't accept it, she would simply go on, like she had been doing for the past five years. They got into a carriage, each man helping his lady up.

"So Granger, what do you think the reaction will be?" Zabini asked, laughing. "Come on, Blaise," Pansy chided. _"Hermione_ needs to relax, it's a big day." Blaise looked sheepish, but Theo quickly said, "Yeah, do't worry 'Mione, we'll hex them if they try to hurt you because of your choices." "Thanks, guys." She replied.

Draco put a comforting arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She leant against him, reassuring herself that the night would go fine. Luna's voice popped out of nowhere, "Oh wow, the castle looks wonderful!" Everyone looked out the window at the brightly lit castle, shining with lights.

They got down from the carriages and Hermione was left with Luna, Pansy and Daphne, while the boys walked on ahead. They chatted and laughed as they talked about their husbands, insulting and praising them alternately. Daphne and Luna both had a daughter each, and Pansy was newly pregnant. Despite this, Hermione never felt left out, being a big part in both Sasha's and Cassandra's lives.

As Pansy began griping about how she was going to look like a whale, with her craving for chocolate, they entered the magnificent Hall, with its enchanted night sky and thousands of candles. The party was well on its way.

The girls picked up glasses of champagne, with the exception of Pansy, who picked up a water, and stood to one side. They continued to talk about their families, and as Luna and Daphne began to talk about the antics of their adorable daughters, Hermione excused herself to pick up another drink. She eyed the men, in a corner by the refreshments, as she walked to the table.

Picking up a glass of punch, she turned around to face Harry, Ron and Ginny. She nearly dropped her glass. "Hermione?" the redheaded girl squealed. "Is that you?" Hermione groaned inwardly at thoughts of their reactions to the news of her marriage, and she looked through her downturned lashes to glare at her husband and his friends, who were now laughing at her predicament.

But she could not deny she was excited to meet Ginny, and she returned her bone-crushing hug with enthusiasm. Harry, off to one side, said "It's nice to see you 'Mione, how have you been?" "Oh I've been fine, Harry. It's great to see you and Mrs. Potter," she said smiling and inclining her head towards Ginny, who beamed with delight.

Finally, the third member of the trio spoke up. He sounded angry, and out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw her friends come closer. "Where have you been, Hermione?" He shouted at her. This attracted the attention of the whole room, and they all turned towards them. "I was in Australia, Ron. But I came back to London a year ago." "Why didn't you write?" his voice rose, and Harry tried to calm him down, but he too had a steely look in his eyes, when he repeated the question. "Yeah, Hermione, why didn't you write?"

Ginny however seemed unfazed. She looked at Hermione, and at her left hand, and gave her an understanding look. Hermione gave a silent thanks to Ginny, and silently laughed at the "I want an explanation after this mess." look her friend was giving her. "Well, why didn't you, Ron? Did you need my help writing even a simple letter?" she smirked. He gaped and turned the usual ugly shade of puce.

"What happened to _us_, Hermione?" he asked, gesturing between the two of them. She gave him a scathing look. "Look, Ron I admitted the kiss was a mistake. A combination of nerves and the environment. It meant nothing to me, and I said so." "Hermione, don't be silly." He admonished, while she glared angrily. "You're supposed to end up with _me."_

"Why, because you'll never find someone?" she smirked.

"No, because, no one except me could possibly want _you._" He remarked. The room fell absolutely silent. Hermione could feel Draco slightly behind and next to her, but no one else seemed to have noticed his presence. The rest of her friends, too were behind her. Draco took a step forward and punched Ron in the jaw.

"Don't ever insult my wife again, Weasley." He turned around and kissed her on the forehead. "Fine?" he whispered. "Perfect." She replied. There was a sudden movement in front of them when Ron took out his wand and roared, "You married the _ferret_! You chose that GIT over ME?"

"You were never an option, Ron." She said, waving her hand dismissivel, making sure her ring wa sseeny. "I wouldn't have come near you with a barge pole even if I hadn't married him. You were m y best friend, nothing more. When I decided to go to Australia, You didn't even offer help, unlike Harry. But I wanted to let him live his life with Ginny, and I told him not to come. I met Draco there while he was on a business trip, and we've been happily married for two years."

As she looked around, she realized everyone on her side had their wands out, pointed at Ron. Happiness rose inside of her and she beamed. Ginny stepped forward, and everyone tensed. "You have to tell me _everything_!" she squealed. Hermione looked over at Harry, who gave her a small nod. "Thank you, Harry." She whispered and turned to Ron. "Goodbye, Ron." She said as she turned and walked away with Draco.

At the carriages, she turned to him and said, "Thank you, _Malfoy_." "You're welcome, my darling _Granger._ Why didn't you change your name? Hermione Malfoy has such a nice ring to it." He smirked as he bent down and kissed her.


End file.
